


Welcome to the Rebellion

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [49]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The only fic written featuring the sixth time line where they arrive in a world ruled by an Evil Onslaught and Sam and Nate are reunited with Kirika
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Welcome to the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Welcome to the Rebellion

“Hold it no one attack,” a female voice yelled out as they found themselves surrounded on all sides by some very startled looking mutants at their appearance. She saw Sam and Nate both react to the voice with recognition and turn toward it. She followed their gaze and saw a dark haired Asian women standing there smiling. “Hi guys.” She said cheerfully.

“Kirika,” the two said in unison and they ran forward embracing her. “Is this the world we left you on or did you find your way home and this used to be my homeworld?” Nate said after a moment. She could tell everyone in the room was confused.

“Nope this is another world a year or so after you two died taking out apocalypse Mojo grabbed me again and this time I escaped here to this world and joined the rebellion against Onslaught.” She felt a chill as the implications of that statement hit her. “But that can wait till later I’m just glad to see that the old woman with the face scars was right and I did see you two again.” She wasn’t surprised to hear that once again Mother Askani was pulling strings behind the scenes. 

She began to look around this resistance for familiar faces and froze as she saw Daken standing toward the back. She saw his eyes widen at the look she knew was on her face. “What is he doing here?” She asked unable to help herself.

“He is not the same as the Daken you met on another world,” a voice said and she turned to see Mother Askani there. “This Daken has worked hard to redeem himself don’t judge him by your experiences with one who did not.” Her other self was gone then leaving her standing there with everyone staring.

“I think I should explain things,” a familiar voice said then and she turned to see her father though his appearance hadn’t changed at all. “If you’ll come with me to where we can talk I’ll fill you all in.” As they followed after him she looked around she saw of the older X-men and they looked the part aged with grey hair and lines on their faces. There were younger faces she didn’t recognize a brown haired girl, a dark haired Asian man with wings and several others. “We can talk in here?” He finally said as they entered a room.

“Why haven’t you aged?” Warren asked surprising her. “Did you experience a secondary mutation involving a healing factor too?” It was easy sometimes to forget the group that refered to themselves as the tag alongs. They tended to stay out of their way most of the time. She felt guilty sometimes but it did feel like the original group of them were the main focus of Mother Askani.

“A side effect of being chosen as the Horseman War for the reborn Apocalypse,” Her father said tiredly. “My aging has been slowed a great deal as a result of it.” She saw him look away. “Rogue, had similar side effects before Onslaught killed her.” He looked over at them. “So where should I start?”

“How did Brain end up a tyrant ruling the world here,” She said before anyone else could ask. “We met him when this journey first started and he was a good man.” She wasn’t surprised to see that he wasn’t shocked by her statement. So once again Mother Askani had warned folks of their coming.

“Probably because Xavier and Magneto were assassinated when he was five years old,” the older version of her father said. “He was then taken into Shield Custody supposedly to protect him but before we could get him back Exodus grabbed him and no matter how hard we searched we couldn’t find him.” She scanned his surface memories as he talked and saw the guilt there that they hadn’t managed to find him. “Eventually he showed back up as Exodus second in command and then eventually took over and led a war against humans that ended in him taking over the entire world.” She could easily see his memories of those years and how much they’d already lost. “Mother Askani showed up a few weeks ago and told us that when you all arrived that our conflict with Onslaught would be ending soon though she didn’t say how it would end.” He then looked away. “No one expects you to join our fight but for your own safety you have to stay here on Monster Isle if Onlsaught figures out two of you are here he’ll stop at nothing to kill you.” He looked right at her and then over at Nate and she knew. “I’ll leave you alone to talk about things.”

He left then and while the others started talking she just closed her eyes and wished this entire ordeal was over and done with.

The End.


End file.
